Anos Dourados
by Petit Pomme
Summary: Bem Vindos à Golden Athene, esse é mais um novo ano no colégio e a galera quer mais é aproveitar a vida!
1. Chapter 1

**Aê galera! Essa vai ser uma história típica de romance e confusão adolescente típico de malhação, vai se passar em um colégio grego chamado Grand Athene, que recebe alunos do mundo todo, estou procurando todos os tipos de alunos, então vale a it girl, a rebelde, a fofoqueira, a curiosa, a quieta, a nerd, a esportista, a bolsista(é uma escola cara), a namoradeira(sem pudores e que não liga de ser chamada de fácil, quer mais é curtir), a gótica, a jornalista, a modelo, a artista, a sonhadora, a duas caras(no colégio uma, em casa outra), a encrenqueira, a problemática, a repetente(que repetiu por algum motivo, doença ou outra coisa)etc... Sejam criativas e tentem uma vaga!**

**Lembrando que será vagas limitadas, minha primeira fict de fichas e preciso me adaptar à tantos personagens, irei escolher 6 fichas de alunas e 2 de professoras!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Ficha aluna:**

**Nome-**

**Apelido(caso tenha)-**

**Idade(entre 15 a 18)-**

**Série(primeiro ao terceiro ano colegial)-**

**Descrição Física-**

**Descrição psicológica(não muito exagerado, nem muito simples e também nada que contraste ex: é meiga, delicada mas de gênio forte, irônica e respondona, isso não existe! Só se você for bipolar como o Saga!)-**

**Gostos(oque gosta e o que não gosta)-**

**Tipo de aluna(suas notas, médias ou ruins)-**

**Matérias que mais gosta e odeia-**

**História(de onde veio, porque veio estudar em Athenas, sua família, com quem mora etc, pode ter drama, mas não exagerem, não quero um bando de órfãos)-**

**Estilo(você é fashionista, roqueira, desleixada, hippie? Mesmo o colégio tendo a camiseta obrigatória de uniforme, sendo elas branca ou azul)-**

**O que faz nas horas vagas-**

**Música da sua personagem(qual música combina ou faz lembrar ela)-**

**Par(irei explicar abaixo)-**

**Posso mudar ou acrescentar algo?**

**Extras(espaço para as observações)-**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Ficha Professora:**

**Nome- **

**Apelido-**

**Idade(entre 22 e 30)-**

**Matéria-**

**Descrição Física-**

**Descrição psicológica-**

**Gostos-**

**Tipo de professora(rígida, séria, mais light ou uma bruxa)-**

**História(de onde veio e porque veio dar aula na Grand Athene)-**

**Estilo(dentro e fora da escola)-**

**O que faz nas horas vagas-**

**Música da personagem-**

**Par-**

**Posso mudar ou acrescentar algo?**

**Extras-**

**XXXXXXX**

**Pares alunos:**

**Mú- 16 anos, segundo ano. Filho do diretor Shion, é inteligente, calmo e tímido, alguns alunos tiram sarro dele por ser filho do diretor.**

**Aldebaran- 16 anos, segundo ano. Melhor amigo de Mú, o defende muitas vezes, é calmo, gentil e risonho, ótimo esportista.**

**Máscara da Morte(Paolo, CRÉDITOS À BLACK SCORPIO NO NYX PELO NOME, NÃO SABIA SOBRE ESSA COISA DE CRÉDITOS, MAS AGORA QUE SEI, ESTOU DANDO OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS À PRIMEIRA A ESCREVER COM ESSE NOME!)- 18 anos, terceiro ano, é repetente. Bad boy encrenqueiro e briguento, ODEIA que o chamem pelo nome de batismo.**

**Aioria- 16 anos, segundo ano. Irmão do professor Aioros, é um pouco rebelde por causa do irmão trabalhar perto, nervosinho e um pouco burro.**

**Shaka- 16 anos, segundo ano. Muito inteligente, talvez o número um do colégio, tem um ar superior e arrogante, gosta de dar sermões e se mostrando moralista.**

**Milo- 16 anos, segundo ano. O "pegador", nunca namora, apenas pega e depois trata com frieza, já ficou com quase metade do colégio.**

**Shura- 17 anos, terceiro ano. Outro popular do colégio, faz a linha mais sério que Milo, também não quer compromisso, mas não sai pegando todas como seu amigo.**

**Camus- 16 anos, segundo ano. Melhor amigo de Milo e muito inteligente, e super cool.**

**Afrodite- 17 anos, terceiro ano. O It Boy do colégio, vaidoso, narcisista e arrogante.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Pares professores:**

**Shion- Diretor e pai jovem de Mú, ficou viúvo quando Mú tinha 3 anos, desde então é fechado e rígido.**

**Dohko- Professor de ciências e melhor amigo de Shion, tem 36 anos, bem humorado e meio doido.**

**Saga- 28 anos, Professor de Matemática, sério e rígido, é o contrário de seu irmão gêmeo Kanon, com o qual vive brigando.**

**Kanon- 28 anos, Trabalha na cantina, é irmão gêmeo de Saga, vive dando em cima das alunas e briga com o irmão, faz sucesso entre os alunos.**

**Aioros- 27 anos, Professor de Educação Física, irmão mais velho super protetor de Aioria, é gentil e atrapalhado.  
XXXXXXXXX**

**Sejam criativas e me surpreendam com garotas diferentes, as fichas estarão abertas por tempo indeterminado.**


	2. Escolhidas

**Aê meninas! Depois de muito analisar as fichas, saiu o resultado! E as escolhidas são...**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Alunas: _Iriam ser apenas 6, mas acabei colocando mais uma e viraram 7 personagens, que os deuses me ajudem a escrever com tantos personagens._**

**Surya Chrysanthos(Julles Heartilly)-** Me encantei por ela! É do tipo cupido oficial! Será premiada tendo como par o Mú.

**Anna Gahan Konstantin-Belyaiev(Angel Pink)- **Mesmo que você tenha achado repititivo, eu gostei da Annam irei mudar umas coisas nela, mas ela está perfeita, será o par o Milo.

**Milena Elric(Allen Elric)- **Genial! Estava a espera de uma Queen Bee pra escola, e ela ficou perfeita para esse papel, amada e odiada ao mesmo tempo! E terá como par Afrodite.

**Glenda Moore(Janine)- **Recebi duas góticas e elas estavam parecidas em alguns pontos, depois de muito analisar, resolvi aceitar a sua, terá como par o Shura.

**Fionna Jacomany/Finn Lewis(Bibi entre as Bis)- **A ficha dela me deu muitas ideias, mas irei mudar algumas coisas nela, o que mudarei, ficará em segredo, apenas a dona dele sabe. O par será Aioria.

**Yuzuki Lufkin(Pure-petit Cat)- **A sua pentelha mimada me conquistou! E o par será Shaka.

**Cosette Milano de Andrade(Lebam)-** Não podia deixar de ter uma menina-menino na fict! Bem vinda, talvez mude algumas coisas e terá como par o Aldebaran, já que me mostrou grande amor por ele e ele sempre fica sozinho ou por último.

**XXXXXXX**

**Professoras:**

**Anastácia Kyriazi(AsianKung-fuGeneration)- **Menina, essa professora demônio é demais! Tudo que precisava! Linda e má! Adorei ela e será premiada sendo par do Kanon.

**Valentina Rhode Pavlova(Alecto Berkley)- **Gostei da história da Val e o suposto amor platônico pelo Saga que a vê apenas como uma amiga, mas ela terá como prêmio o Saga como par. Irei mudar algumas coisas.

**As meninas foram anunciadas, agora é só esperar minha cabeça funcionar para escrever as aventuras dessa nova galerinha, agradeço a todos que mandaram ficha e peço desculpas àquelas que não conseguiram, as fichas estavam muito boas e me deu o maior trabalho em escolher.**


End file.
